The Furious Vs Mostwanted
by MinoruAlvin
Summary: I don't know what i must write here. if you interested you may read it. thank you !


Okay… Ekhmm… I've done researching and the results is positive, I mean I'm not talking about pregnancy but there are plenty lot of story with the theme 'Street Racing' with this parody. It's because I saw some Pokemon Fan Art with hot and cute character even though I don't know character name, and I love sport cars. so I think I would give it my own shot. I plan to wrote 2 version (English &amp; Indonesian), so maybe the next chap is a bit longer. Okay before we jump to the story, I would like to apologize for my bad grammer. Thank's and Enjoy.

Instruction (important) :

Regular talk "Hello"

Phone/speaker **"Hello"**

Inner though _"Hello"_

**Warning bad grammer, Typo, and Harsh words.**

_**Chapter 01 : The Returned**_

**Saturday 19.00 PM**

Hilbert POV

"_Everything has changed.." _that's the first thing crossed in my head. _"Look at them, they have weired logo's on the front glass it's look like they have a gang or crew" _

"You have Japanese look on your face son, are you somewhat born here ?" the taxy driver asked me from the front without turn his face toward me. What he said make me wake up from my deep though, after I study his expression for a second I decide to answer his question.

"Well… you right sir, when I fiveteen years old my perent send me to California for me to get better education, I'm still in middle school that's day"

"I see, well anyway welcome back to japan"

"Thanks sir"

Then I began staring to the high skyscraper outside car window but my though wandering everywhere _"How about my friends, my perent, and Hilda… Hilda… shit, why she always popping in my head, we broke up already before I move to California, geez that was a bad-good-bye"_

End Hilbert POV

Hilbert still in his deep though without even realized the taxy had been arrived to his destination, the driver poke his left shoulder, and not to long Hilbert back to his sense.

"We had arrived son, you okay ?"

"Wha.. ah.. oh.. sorry sir, so how much ?"

"Just $120 son" (I dunno how much cost in other country)

Hilbert pull out $130 from his wallet and hand it over to the driver.

"Here sir"

"Wait a second I will take the change"

"its ok sir, you can have it, have a nice day !"

"Thank you ! have a nice day too !"

Hilbert took his luggage and standing in front of his front gate and open it. His perent is rich so his house is really huge like mansion, the front gate to front door is about 200 meters with a beautiful garden along side path. _"well, only here never change much" _he keep walking and finally arrive in front door. Before he rang the bell the door opened reveal his mom and his dad.

"Welcome back, honey !" his mother hugh him and his father join to.

"Welcome back, It seem you have changed a lot" the parant release their son.

"Why not you call us if you would come home ? we will fetch you in the airport" His mom asked.

"Nah, I want to make a little surprise for you two. Beside you are very busy right ?" He answer calmly.

"Hilbert.. we have been talked about this.. your mo-" Hilbert cut it of softly.

"No no ! you wrong, I mean very busy to make up aaaaaannnnnddd *wink* lovey dovey right ?" he plant teasing smirk on his face, make his parent blusing.

"Haha, you really has changed a lot !" His mom laughing with His father.

"I see… I can feel it, no much longer I will have a little bro or sis, hahaha !"

"Haha, well lets go inside, your mom make Kaarage today" they go inside and have a family dinner.

**Time Skip**

**Saturday 20.00 PM**

After dinner he take a shower, put out his luggage and throw himself on the bed in his room. He then staring at the ceiling and take his phone _"A little visit at this time would not hurt.." _he dialed his friend using chat group and one by one his friend speaking.

"Yo Hilbet, haven't hear you in week, how do you do ?" Hugh speak first.

"At last, where are you bro ?" Red asking now.

"Maybe he not calling us because he have a new girl already, yeah ?" Ash said.

"Glad to hear you guys, and you Ash, you never changed with that lame joke huh, and I'm not yet have a girlfriend" Hilbert said with smile in his face.

"Glad to know that" the trio said at the same time.

"You guys like a desperate boy whose crave for a girlfriend, haha !"

"Oh shut up, don't get cocky because you have experience dating Hilda" Red countered.

"Don't bring her name again okay ?"

"Ups, sorry" the trio Apologize.

"I saw her with N (I don't know the real name) going out yesterday" Red inform him, and that make Hilbert not surprised.

"Not Surpising, she had been planed it from the start"

"But man… she only dating you because she beting with N gang for fame. Same goes with Rosa" Hugh said.

"Damn…" Hilbert cursed and place his hand on his face _"My childhood friend betray me.."_

"Come on guys lest change the topic, but It would be great if you are here, we are in the middle of watching movie together, well.. sleep over" Ash.

"Sound like a Girls party for me, haha !"

"Damn Ash ! you shamed us !" Red angry and from the phone Hilbert can imagine it Red throwing remote to Ash.

"Its lively there, may I join in ?" Hilbert asked.

"What do you mean ?" Trio Asked at the same time.

"Its stupid to answer question with another question, I mean I'll come there and maybe stay overnight to ?"

"From the starting conversation you didn't tell us you are back ?!" Hugh groaned.

"Hahaa, sorry guys, I just want to make surprise for you all, so still have room for me ?"

"Hell yeah ! okay I fetch you in fiveteen minute" Ash said, but Hilbert refuse it.

"No need, I'll drive there, I have my Licence now. Be there in 5 minute, save me a beer. Bye" Hilbert close his phone and go run downstair.

"Mom ! Dad ! I will staying in Ash house, back at 9 morning tomorrow"

"Okay, take care !"

Hilbert run to the garage and open it. Inside there is a Black Nissan GTR Egoist left steer, unlock the door with the remote and hop inside. The sound of V6 Twin-Turbo started, put the gear to number one and full hit the gas, make the wheel burn for a second and accelerate with full speed. At the high way he only rode his car between 170 – 180 KM/H because its still early and to many cars on this time. Finally after 4 minute driving he arrive in Ash house. Ash, Red, Hugh, and Brendan awaiting him. The four run to him and hug him at the same time.

"Man you really back huh ! shit, I really miss you !" Ash.

"Long time not seen bro" Red.

"Hahaha, hey Hugh" Hugh smiled and hug him.

"Damn ! you don't inform me you're back" Brendan.

"I think you're sleeping while the four of us talking on the phone" Hilbert said.

"My bad, my phone low battery"

"Come inside !"

Ash bring them to his room and in there they are chatting, laughing like old time when they were in middle school, but Hilbert must moving out after that. Right, I'm not yet introduce our main Protagonist, Hilbert is 17 years old and currently Second years in High school, at middle school he is a lone wolf and just have 1 friend, Hilda. He's very shy back there and have appearance like a loser. He have a deep feeling for Hilda, but she is only interested with cool and handsome boys, so she only see Hilbert as her bestfriend. But she changed after meet N and start to avoiding Hilbert. It make him sad, he try confess to her and she accept it, he don't know that he's being tricked with her. And at the valentine day she reveal all her motive to him and she kiss N in front of Hilbert and all her friend. That make him really shock and he make promise to himself that he wouldn't ever again falling in love with girls. The next day he being bullied by N gang, that make his life like in hell. At the same time Red, Brendan, Ash, and Hugh help him and make Hilbert their gang member. That's the story they become friend. Now its has been 2 years since Hilbert gone to California, he's back and changed a lot, his hairstyle not short anymore but longer and a bit messy (lets imagine it like ouma shu from gulty crown, don't know ? maybe you want to search it if you interested). Now he is 179 Cm and very handsome have body filled with muscle, but not to bulk up.

**Time Skip**

**Sunday 01.30 AM**

"Oh yeah, you came here driving Sport cars, did California have Street Racing to ?" Ash Asked after take slurp from his milkshake.

"Yeah, they have many great racer there, I have changed a lot because of that, so now my driving skill is great"

"If you that confidence, then you don't mind take a run with all of us right ?" Red challenge Hilbert for race. Hilbert never realized all his friend has become street racer to. He can imagine how great they were, and that make him interested to.

"I'm in then"

With this, Hilbert asked to wait at Shibuya Station while all his friend go bring their cars from their house. 12 minute has passed and there not even sign his friend coming.

"Damn.. where are they ?"

**RIIIIINNNGGG!**

The touch screen in his car ringing, meaning that someone calling. He looked at the screen and seeing Ash Photo, then he click receive call.

"**What make you take my call so long ?"**

"Sorry Ash, Just curious why you know my car phone number, by the way why there is so loud ?"

"**Its Plane Engine of course"**

"You can Flight a Plane ?!"

"**Why yes, I take Flight School and Passed in one month"**

"My god.. you really are something, hey where's the rest ?"

"**Right behind you"**

At that said Red, Hugh, and Branden arrived with their ride. Red driving Matte Red Toyota Supra Twin Turbo with veilside body, Hugh Dark Blue Nismo Skyline GTR R34, and Brendan Orange and Black RX7 Veilside body. Red at Hilbert left, Hugh at Hilbert right, and Brendan at Hugh right.

"You have a nice car there" Hilbert praise the trio.

"Why thanks, so ready to lose ?"Ask Red.

"In your dream"

"**Okay guys save that for latter, I inform you the street is yours, no sign civil cars, and no cops either, so good luck"**

"Thanks Ash ! Finish line at Tokyo Station it might be 5.6 mile from here. feel free to use any route. Okay you see traffic light over there ? at the green light Okay ?" Red set the Race.

Everyone nodded and their eyes fix on the traffic light.

RED…

YELLOW…

GREEN !

Sound wheel burning asphalt can be heard and then the car moving really fast, current position 1st Red with 170 M/H, 2nd Hugh with 172 M/H, 3rd Hilbert with 168 M/H, and 4th Brendan with 155 M/H. they all use GPS so the same route. Hugh trying to pass Red from left side but Red keep getting in the way, Hilbert use this situation to get second place. Its harder than it though Hugh keep tight his position. At the large alley Hilbert get second place with Hugh, he smirked at Hugh and start to push his gas deeper, but that was a wrong move because an unexpected homeless old man with shopping cart walking slowly to pass the alley mouth, Hilbert surprised and hit the brake but the cars sliding faster and finally only hit the shopping cart, make the cart flying bit high and the old man fall to back side with shock written on his face. "THAT'S MY HOUSE YOU DEMON !" the race position back to the original. With angry face Hilbert hit the phone button on his steer.

"AAAAASSSHHH !"

"**That's the old man cart you destroy it, Hahaha !"**

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM ?!"

Everyone laughing expect Hilbert. And they arrived at the final turn, everyone expect Hilbert lower their speed to turn to the left, Hilbert use this chance and add a bit speed and at the right time he pull the handbrake and lower the gear to perform a Drift, all his friend watch with awe as Hilbert Passing by. Now his position is first and he keep incrase his speed until finish line. The first is Hilbert, Red second, Hugh third, and Brendan fourth.

"**The Loser pay for beer, hello…?"**

Hilbert and his friend planning to buy beer at the mini market in Tokyo Center, but He meet the person he really hate.

"_That Loser come back ?"_

"_Hilbert… Back…"_

**To be Continue. **

Well, that's chapter one, now pretty please for the Review. I will keep writing if you like it.

Thank you very much !


End file.
